


Prototyping (The Make the Sparks Ignite Remix)

by Sineala



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Armor Kink, Community: cap_ironman, Engineering, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala
Summary: Tony is an excellent boyfriend and an excellent engineer, and so there's no way he's going to let his brand-new sex armor fuck Steve without him trying it out himself first.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robin_tCJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mark XXX](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9599405) by [Robin_tCJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Robin_tCJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ) in the [Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2017) collection. 



> I have never written straight-up MCU before but I figure if I start with armor porn there's nowhere to go but up, right?

_No sentient armor_ , Steve had said, very firmly, after Ultron, and he'd said it in one of those no-nonsense Captain America tones, his arms crossed over his chest -- a pose that, incidentally, did fabulous things for said arms and chest -- in a manner that was supposed to suggest that Tony shouldn't even consider doing it just to be contrary, because he knew Tony well enough to know that Tony was, in fact, the kind of asshole who would do it just to spite him for anything other than matters of life or death.

So Tony had been good. He hadn't even considered it. He hadn't made so much as one single solitary blueprint.

And then he thought of the sex robot.

Clearly Steve just hadn't meant to exclude sex robots.

It was an amazing idea.

Also, he might have had a few too many Jell-O shots at that SHIELD party.

Whatever. It was a great idea. Steve would love it.

And Steve was asleep now. Tony could have this thing finished by morning and he could wake Steve up with his robot surprise. Maybe afternoon. Afternoon delight.

He ran his hand through his hair. Jesus, he needed to not think about that song. Ugh.

"Friday," he called out. "Get me the old Mark Thirty, and its specs, and-- and that old AI code. Not the Ultron one. The other file. The basic suit kinesthetics."

His suits could already walk and fly by themselves. This wasn't so different.

"Boss," Friday said, hesitantly, "doesn't this go against the captain's express wish--"

"Nah," Tony told her, waving a hand as the suit sprang to life across the room. "He'll love it. Also, black the cameras, please."

"I got you, boss."

Tony frowned thoughtfully. "No, wait, keep it going. Record to private server only."

"Sure thing," Friday said.

* * *

Three hours later, he had the retractable dildo on the Mark Thirty, he had the vibration wired in, and he'd programmed in some rudimentary thrusting. The suit itself was lying supine on a worktable, its metal erection sticking straight up in the air, and Tony wasn't sure if it was weirdly hot or just weird.

"Mark Thirty," Tony said. "Thrust check, please."

The armor promptly convulsed, rocking its metal hips into the air for all it was worth. The dildo bobbed.

"Okay, good, kill thrust," Tony said, and it obediently stilled.

It looked good, all right, but there was really only one way to know if he'd done it correctly. And there was no way he was subjecting Steve to this unless it was actually good.

Tony grinned and unbuttoned his jeans, kicking them and his boxers to the floor. God, he loved engineering.

He pulled the lube out of the drawer. They'd taken to keeping lube down here on the chance (the pretty good chance, actually) that Steve would get all hot and bothered watching Tony work and want to bend him over the nearest table. It had been an A+ decision so far, Tony thought, remembering the last time as he idly gave his cock a few strokes. Yeah, mmm, that was the way.

Bracing one foot on the nearest chair, he reached back and slid a slick finger into his ass. It was more fun when Steve did it, of course, Steve with his huge fingers working Tony open, and the look of awe on his face every time, like every time it was special, like -- as corny as it was -- Tony was a gift. (Somehow it wasn't corny when it was Steve.)

He added some more lube, because he was positive he was going to need a lot of lube for this thing, and dove back in, turning his fingers this way and that until he brushed his prostate, then nearly fell over. He slid his other hand over his cock, working himself into full hardness, imagining Steve's hands on him instead.

It would be Steve soon.

"All right," Tony said, turning back to the workbench. "Let's do this."

He slid his tools out of the way and climbed atop the workbench, straddling the armor with one knee on either side. The metal was cold, both the tabletop and the armor itself, against his knees and thighs.

Next time, a heating element, definitely.

He leaned forward and tapped the reactor cover. "Light up," he said, and the reactor and eyeslits went white. It was a little less... weird.

Okay.

He could get into this. Or rather, it could get into him.

Tony scooted back, rose up, and slid down on the armor's cock, just a little, so that the tip was barely inside him. It was big already. Steve was going to like that, though. Steve loved big toys. God, fisting, they needed to try fisting, he should remember that.

"Mark Thirty," Tony said. "Begin thrust, program A."

And then the armor's hands rose to Tony's hips, pulled Tony down, and the armor thrust up inside him in one smooth, rolling motion, oh God, oh God--

Tony fell forward, hands splayed on the chestplate, as the armor fucked deeper, the unyielding metal cock holding him open.

"Oh, fuck, Steve," he breathed, "you're gonna love this. Armor, _harder_."

The armor sped up, and Tony held on for dear life, as it-- well, _pounded_ was really the only good description, as it sped up. It was a machine, and it wasn't going to stop, it wasn't going to get tired, it was just going to fuck Tony inexorably.

Jesus, that was hot.

He shut his eyes, and all he could picture was Steve in the armor's place, Steve the night they'd decided that, goddammit, they were going to see how many times Steve could actually get it up, Steve lying there and smiling, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, chest already splattered with his own come, and Tony'd been riding him and he'd been as hard as if he hadn't already come three times, just driving into him.

Tony freed a hand and jerked himself off even as the armor kept moving within him, hitting him right where he liked it, filling him right up. He let his fingers play roughly over the head of his cock, no teasing now, in time with the rhythm of the armor.

God, he could have the armor do Steve and then maybe Steve could -- oh God -- blow him, or maybe, maybe if Steve were stretched enough they could both fit in his ass, Tony and his own creation. He could picture it now, sliding into Steve, his cock up against the armor's cock, oh fuck, oh fuck, that was perfect, oh, God, Steve--

Tony gasped and came hard, spurting over the armor, marking it, white over red and gold--

"End program," he panted, slumping forward. "And save recording."

The armor slowed and stopped.

"Steve, sweetheart," Tony breathed. "You're gonna love this thing."

He smiled. Time to wake Steve up.

Well. Time to take a shower, first, and wipe the armor down. And then wake Steve up.

This was going to be great.


End file.
